Life works out in the end
by gleegirlforlife998
Summary: Sam and Rachel come home for the holidays so see family. Rachel lets Sam know that they are getting a new member of there family. See how Rachel and Sam become parents. Read and Review.
1. Forth of July

**Well I was working on this on the fourth of July but I was going to type it up and I got heat stroke doing things for the fourth of July so I was sick. But Im back and feeling better. Anyway this is just a cute little one shot of Sam and Rachel. So I hope you all like it. This is three and a half four years after high school and they come home for the holidays and Rachel has something to tell Sam. So with that hear is the story. I own nothing at all.**

* * *

Rpov

I was back in Lima with my husband Sam to see our family's for the fourth of July. After high school I went to New Work and when school started up I was working at a little cafe and Sam walked in. We talked for a little bit and then he asked me out. We were together for two years when he asked me to marry him on the 4th of July. We had now been married for a year and a half. So we were here to see our family's again. Sam and I had taken his brother and sister with us to the park and our parents were going to meet up with us later. So here I was running around with Sam and two 12 year olds.

"Well it's the Evan's and little Berry." Noah said walking up to use with Jessica his little sister, who went running to Stacy and they started talking. Sam walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Noah im an Evan's now." I said laughing at him.

"No way you will forever be a Berry to me that is the way it goes." He told me.

"Don't listen to him he is mad that he has to hang out with me tell later." Jessica said.

"Well you can hang out with Stacie and me Jess." I said linking arms with the girls and we walked. The guys followed behind us as we all talked. The girls had planned to ware matching outfits they had on Levi skirts and white tank tops on that had cherries on them. Both of the girls had their hair in pony tells and white ribbons to tie it back, while mine was in curls. I had on a red dress with white pock a dots and some light tan wages on that had a flower on the top of them. All three guys just have levies and shirts on. Noah's was white, Sam's was red, and Steve's was blue.

"Rachel do you think we can get our hair sprayed colors." The girls asked me when we saw the booth in the shade. I was looking for somewhere cool to set down so I was ok with it.

"I guess we can" I told them. They both smiled and hugged me saying thank you and we all got a stipe of red put in our hair. It was the stuff you could wash out when washing your hair so I knew their parents would be ok with it.  
There brothers did not like it bur the girls loved it and liked it more when there brothers did not like it. After a little while we went to go back to my dad's house to eat and get ready.

S&R

After we got there we ordered a pizza and then when our parents got back we left with them and headed to the park for fireworks.

After we got to the park we laid out the blankets and got things put up. The kids were off after that, then our parents all left to talk to people, then Noah got bored with us and walked off to find and I quote "A lady friend". So now it was just Sam and I that were watching all of the things going on around us.

"So this is how it will be?" Sam asked after a little bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"When we have kids we will be watching everything as they play." He said smiling at me.

"Well when they are little they will be with us the whole time and not need to bring a lot of things with them." I told him smiling a little bit.

"Ya I guess you are right."

"Im always right Sammy."

After a little bit the rest came back over. There had been a candy drop so they had all kinds of candy they brought over to us.

We were all just laughing and talking now and just hanging out. About an hour later the first firework when up into the sky. Sam laid back pulling we down with him. After a few fireworks had gone off I looked up at Sam. He looked down had me and smiled.

"You know two years ago today I proposed to you." He told me pulling me closer.

"It has been a crazy two years though but I would not change one thing about it because I got you Sam." I told his kissing him.

"I would not change any of it either babe." He said kissing my head. A few more went off, and I went to talk to him more.

"You know this is one of my favorite holidays ever Sam."

"Ya me to babe." He said with a smile on his face.

"I can't wait tell we have our own kids and can tell them all this holiday means to us."

"Ya I can't wait for them to. Ya it will take a lot with us running all over right now but I can't wait to have a baby as long as you're the baby's mom it will be an amazing kid."

"Well we have one more thing that we can had that is good about this day." I said. I was so nervous.

"What would that be sweetheart?"

"Well by next 4th of July we well have our own new little family to celebrate with." I said smiling as I pulled his hand on to my stomach.

"Are you?"

"Im pregnant Sam." He then smiled and pulled me into him and started kissing me then kissed my stomach where our baby was for the next few months.

"I love you so much Rachel Evans and you too little baby." I smiled at him and kissed him back.

"I love you to Sam Evans." He pulled me to him and we both lay back down to watch the rest of the fireworks. This time as we were laying down both of us had our hands on my stomach and I had a smile on my face. This was amazing and I could not wait to see our baby. It was perfect and I had a felling know matter what everything would turn out.

* * *

**So there it is. I really hope you all liked it. Please review it means the world to me. Don't forget to check out the outfits on my polyvore link. **


	2. Back to New York

**So I have had several people asking for me to keep going on this so I will. I hope you will all like it. So if anyone wants to be a beta I would love that just review me or pm me to let me know. So I don't own anything and this will be about 15 chapters or so maybe more I don't know yet. So on with the story.**

* * *

Rpov

After the firework were over. We all went home. I was up in my old room getting ready for bed.

"So I say we tell them in the morning before we go back home at noon." I told him setting down on the bed.

"That is ok with me. You remember the first time I stayed the night at your house?" He asked setting down by me pulling me to his side.

"Yes. Where are you going with this Sam?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't know. I was just wanted to know I guess."

"Sam I know you better than that. What is it?"

"Nothing." He said kissing my neck, and down my shoulder.

"Sam our family is just down the hall we can't do this." I said.

"We did when your dads were here." He said giving me that look.

"Ok fine just lock the door and be quite." He walked over and locked the door, and walked back over to me and started to kiss me.

"I love you so much Rachel, and you to baby." He said kissing my stomach.

"We love you to Sam."

S&R

The next morning when I got up Sam was still sleeping and I got a shower and then got dressed and headed down stairs. I was wearing a white sundress with black flowers on it and tan wage high hills. Then I had some diamond earrings in and a believe necklace on. I also slipped on my wedding ring that was a blue diamond in the center and little diamonds around it. I had on some pink lip gloss.

When I got down stairs and walked in the kitchen Mary and Stacie were in there cooking breakfast.

"How are you today? Ready to go home yet?" She asked me.

"Good, and I guess im happy to go back but I also am a little sad to leave everything you know."

"Ya I know what you mean. It's hard to say goodbye to people you love." She told me and then I got a whiff of something and I ran to the bathroom. As I was throwing up Mary came in and held my hair back. After I was done I got up and rinsed my mouth out.

"How long have you known?" She asked me.

"I found out the day we came up, then told Sam last night." I told her. "We were going to tell you before we left. How long have you know?" I asked her.

"I had a feeling but you getting sick just confirmed it. Will you be ok to go home?"

"Ya it is just some things that set me off. I will be ok."

"Ok let's go get you some crackers and water it will help. I have been there a few times." We laughed and walked out with each other.

When we got back into the kitchen the boys were all up. I saw Sam and mouthed to him. 'She knows'. He just knotted his head and went back to talking with the guys.

When we were eating I did not eat much just the crackers.

"Sweetheart aren't you going to eat?" Dad asked me.

"Well I am. I just am trying to eat things easy on the stomach." I told them.

"Why is that honey. It's not like your pregnant or anything." Daddy said. I looked at Sam and he smiled at me.

"Well daddy I am pregnant." I told them. It was quit for a minute then everyone was hugging and everything, and I was just smiling.

"Well who else knows?" Stacie asked me.

"Just you guys. We want to wait for the first trimester to get over before we tell anyone." I told them.

"So if you could not say anything for a little bit." Sam said.

After that we went to the airport and said goodbyes to everyone. There were lots of tears and hugs and promises to send pictures of the baby and let them know things that were going on. Then we were on a plan back to New York.

S&R

When we got back to our apartment it was around 9:00 so I decided just to send Kurt a text.

_Got home safe. Call you in the morning. Night and sweet dreams. –Rachel_

A minute later I got one back.

_Im glad you are home. I missed you. You will have to tell me everything in the morning. Sweet dreams to you to. –Kurt _

I smiled and walked back into mine and Sam's room.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked as I changed.

"Im doing ok. I feel a little sick right now, but I will be fine." I said climbing into the bed and Sam climbed in by me.

"What are you thinking about Rachel?" he asked me.

"I think after I have the baby I will do online classes so I can be home with the baby because I don't think I can leave them with just anyone. Also I can still do some classes on days that you don't." I told him.

"You sure you want to give up on that. You don't have to we can make it work."

"I will still do Broadway Sam if that's what you mean just when the baby is a little older." I pulled him into me. "Don't worry Sam I love you and can't wait for this baby to be here with us. It will be ok Sam." I said kissing him.

"I know I just don't want you to give up on something you want so much and have worked for so hard." He told me.

"Sam I want this im not giving anything up. I want a family with you. Now let's get some sleep before I have to go out will Kurt tomorrow. It will be a long day."

"Are Santana and Britt still coming over tomorrow for dinner?" He asked me.

"Yes and Kurt and Blaine are too. So we need some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." I turned off the light just waiting for the morning to come. It was going to be hard to hide from my four best friends that I was pregnant for the next two months. All I know is it is going to be along two months.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope you liked it. It was kind of short but I hope it was good. Also you can start leaving baby names for me or if they should have boy, girl, or twins. So let me know with a review or a pm. The outfit is on the polyvore link just pick the **_**life works out in the end**_** group. Please review. Let me know if you want to be my beta. People who reviewed last chapter cerberus angel, kataragurl27, NinjaGleek21.**


	3. Shopping

**Ok I know it has been forever and I'm really sorry about that but I'm back and I know were this story is going now. This is dedicated to for being the only review last chapter. But please review and let me know if you all like this. On with the chapter and I own nothing.**

* * *

Rpov

The next morning I got up when Sam was getting ready for work. He was a paramedic so his hours could be normal or weird at times. I looked over at the clock and it said 5:30am. Sam looked at me and smiled walking over to our bed.

"Hey babe go back to sleep." He told me.

"I can't if your not here though." I pouted at him.

"How did you sleep before me?" He smiled.

"I didn't sleep." I said as he laughed.

"I love you but I have to go ok?"

"I love you to. Have fun I will see you later." Sam kissed me and walked out and I feel back to sleep.

S&R

A little while later I was woken up by Kurt running into my room.

"Wake up diva, burning day light." He said as Santana walked in behind him.

"Kurt it's like 8:30, it's too early." She said as I smile at her.

"I agree with Santana" I tell him. After that Kurt lets us sleep a little longer. So we all climb into bed and we our out before we know it.

We wake up at 10:00 and all get ready to go. I wear a white sundress with black flowers on it and white wage shoes with flowers on the toe. By 10:30 we our off to all the stores that we liked here in New York and there was a lot of them.

By noon we had went to three stores and were having a good time just hanging out and being together. We were walking and went up to the fire station were Sam worked at. We walked in and I walked up behind Sam and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered into his ear. He turned around pulling my hands down and kissed me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"We were shopping and came to see you. I also got you this." I pulled out the food and gave it to him. He kissed my head.

"Thank you baby." He said. Just then a boy around 20 or 21 walked in.

"Hey Sam were did you want…" He saw us and stopped talking, and Sam smiled.

"This is Jaden, he just started here." Sam said we all said hi. "This is my wife Rachel and two of our friends Kurt and Santana."

"It's nice to meet you." He said to us. I looked at Sam.

"I would love to stay longer but we have to get going and I know your working. So I will see you when you get home." I tell Sam.

"Ok, I love you, and have fun." He kisses me.

"Love you to Sam; it was nice to meet you Jaden." I said to them as Sam kissed me again.

"It was nice meeting you to." He told us. Then we waved and walked out." A few minutes later Santana looks at me.

"He was so checking you out." She said to me.

"He was not Santana." I said to her.

"Sorry diva but he so was." Kurt said.

"Well sorry I'm with Sam and married and I…" I almost told them but I didn't and was able to stop myself.

"You what diva?" Kurt asked me, still years later he called me diva.

"Nothing, I just remembered I have to make a call when I get home. Anyway let's go to the next store." I tell them and they let it go. We end up going to a few more stores, and then we went to dinner.

"So how was Lima?" Kurt asked.

"It was good. I really don't miss it much. I did see Noah while we were there thought." I tell them, then take a sip of my drink.

"How is Puckerman?" Santana asked.

"He is good. He has a half brother that is a few years younger then us. But they are all good. I saw will and Emma and they are having a baby in a few months. Everyone is pretty good. Even coach Sylvester is not too bad anymore." I tell them.

"Really, maybe having that baby did something good for her. I cant believe Puck has a little brother." Santana said.

"Well how is Blaine and Britt?" I asked them.

"Blaine is good. He loves this new place he is working at." Kurt told us.

"Where is he working?" Santana asked.

"It's someplace that sells clothing and also has singing and dancing lessons." Kurt said.

"Wow that is perfect for him." I say.

"It really is. What about Britt?" He asked Santana as she smiled.

"She is good; she is working so hard on the chorographer for the plays. She really likes it so I'm happy for her. So we know about Sam but what are you going to do now that West Side Story is over?" I looked at them as they looked at me.

"Well I don't know. I think I'm going to take a brake for a little before I go into another one." I tell them.

"Why, you love it." Kurt said.

"It's a lot of work and I would have to prepare for another play." I tell them.

"Whatever you say Rachel." Santana said.

After that the rest of dinner was normal and then we all went home. When I got into Sam's and my apartment, I put all of my bags down and pulled out my phone.

"Hello Doctor office. This is Stephanie how may I help you?"

"Hi Stephanie, Its Rachel." I tell her

"O hi Rachel, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, you?" I asked her, we had a class in college together and we were still good friends.

"I'm good, so any think I can help you with?"

"Yes I need to set up an appointment." I told her.

"Ok let me look what I have." I could here the smile in her voice. "Ok I have one for 2:30 tomorrow afternoon. Would you like it?" She told me.

"OK I will take it." I told her. We said goodbye and I hung up.

S&R

It was now 6:00 that night and I had made pasta for dinner then Sam walked in. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Hi baby how was your afternoon?" He asked as he got the food and placed it on the table. We both set down and started to get our food.

"It was good. There was one accident but it was not that bad." He told me. We ate for a little when I remembered the appointment that I set up.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 2:30." I told him.

"Ok I will get off a little early so I can go with you." He told me. After we were done with dinner I showed Sam what I got then we went off to bed. It had been a good day and I could not wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Well there it is. Not the best but I would still love you to review it really means a lot to me.**


End file.
